A diverse group of investigators including cardiac physiologists, cardiac surgeons, radiologists, pathologists, biochemists, and immunologists propose to attack the problem of ischemic heart disease both from a fundamental and an applied direction. Studies range from the mechanism of ischemic injury of tissue at a cellular or molecular level to the diagnosis and control of ischemic injury in man.